Brother, Nuada
by BewareTheJester
Summary: I firmly believe, that before we were fully formed, before our skin covered our innards, you held my heart within you, and I yours. Briefly before, when you became cold and distant, I wondered if perhaps you had reached the same conclusion, wasn't pleased with it and reached under my skin, broken my ribcage to reclaim what was yours? Unlike you I could not reach within you.


**HELLO! Jester here...well not much to say, this is my first fic so some constructive criticism is greatly appreciated..This fic is well, I guess the thoughts and feelings Nuala had during the last few moments of her (and her brother's) life I'm all for incest so if you don't like it, it's cool that's you after all, but please no hate!Disclaimer: of course the characters aren't mine (oh poor me :'(...)**

 **Death.**

The word was cold and somber, yet inevitably everyone, sometime _had_ to meet their end. We were no different, even if we did last several millenia, we too would eventually cross to the Otherworld.

Did you ever think of our Death, Brother? I don't recall ever having the echo of your thoughts regarding death the way I pondered it, all you thought, especially during that merciless war, was how to avoid it. I think now, that perhaps I would have rathered die before the war, can you blame me? After all, it was a much more simpler time then, we were still both so innocent. Brother, I had felt your guilt over the many wounds you received, and though It was frightening at first-never knowing when or where the pain would come from- I bore your marks proudly afterwards, It was proof that I was part of you as much as you were part of me, Nuada and Nuala, two parts of a whole.

Brother, we've never disagreed and so I knew how much I hurt you when I took another's side, you must have known my reasons, but rather than understanding you stubbornly chose to close yourself from me, and it was done so well on your part that you must have not even began to realize how composed my resolution was, until it was much too late.

A thousand times, did I rather end us both, than have us become enemies, though, to be honest, I highly doubted such thing was possible, after all, I've never been able to deny you, for i've always been yours to keep.

I firmly believe, that before we were fully formed, before our skin covered our innards, you held my heart withing you, and I yours.

Briefly before, when you became cold and distant, I wondered if perhaps you had come to the same conclusion, wasn't pleased with it and reached under my skin, broken my ribcage to reclaim what was yours? Unlike you, I could not reach within you.

The heart that was mine, I had given it to you long ago, since our very origin, it was yours to keep.

If it was so, that you had taken back your own heart, then

I was now nothing more than a cold a hollow shell, but when I thought of your heart and mine, deep within your chest, beating at the same rythm..it warmed me, though never enough.

Brother, did you truly believe, I could ever come to love another being but you, the idea alone was unfathomable.

Abraham...was endearing at best, he reminded me a little of you before the war, before the murder. Before the carnage.

 _You talk to him like that?_ and your blade on my cheek was cold, your hold on me was possesive, did you some how hear my wicked thought at that precise moment? you must have, that's why you showed them, our link, by slicing our cheeks.

 _she's mine, and I her's, and this was decided in our very beginning._

I did not have to be able to read your mind to know that that's what the action meant.

it gave me hope.

As soon as we were alone, there was no need to hold back, the talking could be done later.

The night was long, we made love, over and over again, until there was nothing left to give, our muscles weak, our bodies spent, so why were you still so far away?

 _Nuada, with father gone,we can return and bear children._

 _._

 _After the humans are gone, we can bear children._

 _._

 _Only then, then?_

 _._

 _Yes, Sister, only then._

 _._

 _Nuada?_

 _._

 _Yes?_

 _._

 _I love you more than anything._

 _._

 _So do I, so do I._

.

.

.

I wondered, if you really did.

.

When we were children, I never had to question you, for I already possesed all of your answers, when did you stop possesing mine?

 _I'm saving his honor._ this is the lie I told my self as I plunged the twin blade of your own into my chest. _A prince would never attack when his enemies back is turned._

but that wasn't the truth, I was checking, seeing, If your heart still resided within my chest, I hardly knew you anymore, I decided that, no, I could not bear to have both our hearts within only you, I too wanted something of yours to posses, I wanted to have a piece of you that was part of me.

I was satisfied, when I bled.

I allowed Abraham to 'show me' what he felt, it was beautiful, I wanted to imprint it in my memory for it was exactly like the love we shared as children, innocent, pure, hopeful.

I concentrated on sending you this thought.

 _Nuala, my sister._

Did the image reach you then?

.

I'm glad.

.

.

.

 _ **I never feared death, for just like how I came into this world, entangled with you, I would leave it.**_

 _ **we would leave it.**_

 _ **Nuada, my brother, My Love.**_

 _ **Won't you cross with me?**_


End file.
